The present invention relates to a terminal coupling tool, and more particularly to terminal positioning means of a terminal coupling tool.
As shown in FIG. 1, a terminal pliers 10 of prior art is provided with clamping teeth 12 serving to receive therein one end of a terminal 14 holding a wire 16 with its insulation sheath 15 stripped. The other end of the terminal 14 is arranged in such a manner that it extends beyond the side of the terminal pliers 10. It is often difficult to stabilize the terminal 14 on the clamping teeth 12 which have relatively small holding area. As a result, an operator is required to hold firmly not only the terminal pliers 10 but also the terminal 14 and the wire 16 so as to prevent the terminal 14 from moving aside or the wire 16 from tripping. Therefore, it is often difficult for an operator to do a good job with such terminal pliers 10, which has an inherent structural defect. In addition, an operator using such terminal coupling tool of prior art is vulnerable to injury, while the quality of the job done is greatly compromised.